regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 010
Recap Lord Rothschild trying to stop the Lord Francis from trading with the elves, now 2 nobles are dead. Beryll Rosewell wants answers. Beryll goes to meet with his father in the sitting room in his family home. Lord Rosewell tells Beryll to drop the investigation and head out to some of the village they own and cause trouble out there. Beryll then goes to out with is elven servant, Beatrix, to continue his investigation. They leave the wealthy part of town and heads to the far end of the city where the commoners live. They arrive at a bar called The Lost Prophet. Beatrix introduces Beryll to a friend then leaves. The friend says if Beryll wants answers, he should head to the town of Locksteen. Locksteen is where the real action happens, Holy City Ember Stone is just a front. There is a small elven bar at the east gate of Locksteen. Locksteen is owned by the Rosewell family and ruled by Beryll's second cousin, Lord Locksteen. The next day Beryll heads out to Locksteen on his horse Elsa, with his dog Georgieboy. The towns of Protrm and Reust are on the road to Locksteen. An hour outside of Reust, Beryll comes across an overturned cart full of grain and supplies, 2 arguing men and an angry ox. Beryll goes to help with the overturned cart, but he is stabbed by both men from surprise. Beryll kills both of them. After investigating he finds a dead body in the cart, but he finds nothing to identify if the brigands worked for anyone. Beryll eventually arrives at Locksteen at dusk and gets an inn-room at the Royal Rooster. Before going to bed for the night, he meets the Locksteen Captain of the Guard, Captain Humbersnatch in the parlour. The next day Beryll heads out to the elven bar near the east gate. Beryll is told by the bartender that if he wants more information, he should look into Mr Flatbrook, a local who is in the employ of Lord Francis. Mr Flatbrook however is unhelpful. After Beryll goes shopping, he spots he is being followed by an elf. Beryll confronts the man, Snitch, who says he was hired to follow Beryll around. He then runs away. Beryll follows and sees him enter the warehouse next-door to Mr Flatbrook's office. After some investigating, Beryll returns to Mr Flatbrook's office, next door to the warehouse. Mr Flatbrook reveals that he has captured Snitch for breaking into his warehouse, and he is in chains in the basement. In the basement, Snitch looks like his has been beaten and interrogated. Snitch says he lied about being hired to follow Beryll, and was trying to steal Beryll's coin pouch. Mr Flatbrook says he will be handing over Snitch to the town guard. Beryll returns to the inn. He spends some time talking with people in the parlour. One of them is a wealthy Dwarf merchant named Silversteel, who also has had dealings with Mr Flatbrook. After half an hour an attractive woman, Fiona, approaches Beryll and flirts with him. They go back to Beryll's room, but she is gone by morning. Beryll tries to get more information at the elven bar, but awkwardly leaves. When he returns to his inn room he finds an elf riffling though his things. The intruder draws a dagger. Beryll and his pet subdue the thief. After some time Captain Humbersnatch arrives to arrest the thief. Exp: 450 exp (total 750 exp) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Beryll Rosewell Episodes